Garage Kids
by Roxoutloud
Summary: AU: Odd Della-Robbia is relatively new to Kadic Academy. With this school year needing to be rung in, he gets invited to Sissi's Back-to-School, Birthday Bash. Oh, and what a mess it is! Little did he know the party would end in one big bang. Or that pretty, pink-haired girls come from so-called Supercomputers.
1. Chapter 1: Hangovers and Sunshine

**Hello, I would just like to welcome you all. My pen name is Roxsoutloud, but you can call me anything you want. A nickname I've been called is Riella if you want any ideas. Supreme Ruler of All People, Planets, and Puppies is another one I throughly enjoy being called.**

**Anyways, it took me forever to come up with a solid plot for Code Lyoko that is somewhat different from others that I've read about, so I hope you'll enjoy it. The major problem for me and this story was planning it out, so that's why it took me so long to come out with a new chapter. I rewrote this first one in a different point of view (I'm now doing a lot of 3rd person) and I planned out actual events in the story but I'm not so far ahead that I couldn't be able to take suggestions (for anyone who wants certain things to happen in the story). I'm hoping to finish this story around late Christmas of 2015, early January of 2016 so... Wish me luck! :)**

**Also to those who've read the first chapter about a year ago, I apologize for coming out with this rewritten first chapter and not the next one. I did this because I wanted to be completely prepared once the right time for updating regularly came. I will be randomly posting chapters set on the date of September 5th, 2015 in the story. The last chapter I'll post that is set during this day will actually be posted on September 5th, 2015. This is due to an uploading schedule that I think would be pretty cool to accomplish. I promise that when the time comes for the chapters to be posted, I will be uploading them regularly. So there will be no need to worry about the newest chapters. I'll see you all later, randomly between the months of February and September.**

**Besides all of that, here are some facts about the story:**

**\- This is rated T because it is following the life of teenagers. That means cursing, adult concepts and actions (not explicit enough for M but things will get heated in later chapters), and lots of crazy parties.**

**\- Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are listed as the main characters because the majority of the story will be following them (whether it be their POVs or not).**

**\- There will be several important OCs in this, so watch out for new names because some of these characters will be really make or break the plot in later chapters.**

**\- While being a Code Lyoko story, I will incorporate some stuff from Garage Kids, one of the original forms of Code Lyoko, that I thought would be interesting to add. This is the reason I am calling the story _Garage Kids_.**

**\- This story will most likely be using parts of episodes from the original show, as either plot devices or something to help with character building. Don't get it twisted though. The overall storyline is (drumroll please): Defeating Xana. (So original, am I right?!)**

**\- All of the Lyoko Warriors will now be Juniors or Seniors when they discover the Supercomputer. I also aged up characters like Hiroki and Milly, just because I've decided that they'd have more importance as older children (I was thinking of making them really young but I liked them better as older kids). So they're in high school as well, along with kids their age like Johnny and Tamiya.**

**\- The gang's meeting won't be the same. How I wrote the group coming together in this story versus how they did it in the first two episodes shows it. Part of the reason for this is because of how old the group is now. **

**\- ****I'm planning to use authentic French names/brands/places to make Kadic life seem more genuine.**

**\- I made this kind of like a real French high school, which means that Kadic only has the 10th, 11th, and 12th grades. I also made Kadic one of those international schools that revolve around teaching kids how to accomplish esteem professions all around the world. This is why everyone in the school is speaking English, not French, and why they follow an American school curriculum. The basics of the school will be explained more as you follow the story.**

**\- W****ithout the ability to grow up together, the Lyoko Warriors aren't necessarily friendly with one another. ****High schoolers are so petty and the warriors haven't made the best decisions when speaking to one another.**

****[End of Facts]****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, any of its characters, or any of the plot lines set in the television show, Code Lyoko. I don't own Garage Kids, nor do I own characters/plot lines from there either. I also don't own Fairview Coffee, Kobe Bryant, Michael Jordan, Hump Days, or St. Amand's beers.**

**Ok, now on to the story.**

* * *

**Garage Kids: A Code Lyoko Story**

**Chapter 1: Hangovers and Sunshine**

**"What in the world is a hangover cure?"**

**\- Brian Wilson**

* * *

_He isn't sure what it is exactly, but it's there. _

_There's a light feeling in his heart, something he hasn't felt in quite a long time._

_He hears an amazing sound come from his right, a laugh. _

_A laugh that can make angels cry._

_He can feel the beating against his chest quicken. _

_He tries to turn, to see her face. _

_A swift of jade and a dust of freckles._

_He can't catch her._

_Another laugh arises, he feels like he's flying. _

_He needs to see her face._

_Her cupid bow curves wonderfully as her soft lips smiles._

_She's smiling at him._

_He's sure she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen._

_Everything is still._

_._

_._

_._

_And then suddenly, he's falling._

**...**

**Académie Kadic****, Puissance Dortoir: L****a Chambre ****302- Montpellier, France**

**Saturday, September 5th, 2015**

**11:11 A.M.**

**3rd POV**

The fair-haired boy covers himself within his blanket. With his arms wide, they circle around him, making a lining for the barrier towards the light that threatens to shine in. The boy groans and shuffles, trying to get a few more hours of his sleep then he already is to have. Despite the fair-haired boy's best attempts, he feels his arms cramp up in their neutral position and within the first few seconds of the readjustment of his limbs, rays of sunlight begin to poke through the once solid barrier.

The blanket isn't large enough to fit the frame of the fair-haired boy, whose arms and legs had elongated over the summer. His body, previously made of awkward limbs, now fits him better as his once scrawny physique became something strong over time and heavy lifting. His wave of blonde hair falls right above his eyes while, in turn, his eyes are shut, closing out to the world by keeping his face buried in his sheet. His feet poke out for all to notice.

"Rise and shine, Honey!"

Another groan leaves the fair-haired boy as he attempts to kick the person who rips his sole blanket off of him. The fair-haired boy now lays on his bed, without cover and seen by the sun's watchful rays. There is no escaping now.

"...Ulrich...!"

The fair-haired boy's attempt at shouting is flimsy at best and Ulrich, the brown-haired boy standing before him, can only laugh. Ulrich walks towards his own bed, tossing the blanket aside to look for something within his drawer. Protest from the fair-haired boy can only end by the picking up of his blanket, which Ulrich does after he places what he was looking for down. Ulrich tosses the blanket back to the fair-haired boy, who is suddenly becoming more aware of the situation around him and the sickness he feels in his stomach and head. The boy lays back down as Ulrich finds his water bottle within the mini fridge in their room and places it beside the object he had attained before; Advil.

"Ulrich, what happened last night?"

"Just take some medicine Della-Robbia."

The fair-haired boy known as Odd says nothing. He clutches his blanket tightly, the soft fibers relaxing him. He knows he should get another, a pair of sheets that can cover him nicely. Despite his best wishes, the sunburnt ball of warmth is something he isn't ready to let go of. Not just yet, at least.

"Odd, did you hear a word of what I just said?"

Ulrich looks down on Odd, an annoyed expression crossing his face. He knows the blonde boy is probably in deep thought, Odd is the kind of person who never pays much attention to others around him.

"No. Sorry."

"Whatever..." Ulrich huffs, just as exhausted as the boy beside him. He takes the Advil and water and puts it down on his friend's bedside table. "Just take the goddamn medicine. You look like shit."

"That's where you're wrong, Ulrich," Odd gives a half-hearted smirk. "Someone as gorgeous as myself could never look like anything worse than panty-dropping hott."

"Really? Is that what you think?! 'Cuz it looks like you spent the night in a trash can."

Odd attempts to give a sarcastic laugh at Ulrich's little joke. He instead begins to cough, horrible throaty coughs that make it sound as if he'll die in the next twelve minutes if he doesn't drink anything. He smushes a fist to his face as he hacks out whatever it is inside of him causing him to act this way. Odd balls up tightly, pressing his blanket to his face. He remembers doing this many times before when it once had reeked of a sweet scent his nose recognizes as strawberries and joy.

Now the scent of sweat and expensive cologne is all that is left.

When he is ready, Odd sits up slowly, and grabs the water from the nightstand. Even while pacing himself, the blonde still manages to drink half the cup in a second. He sets the cup down, swishing the water around in his mouth as he takes the bottle of Advil. Opening the bottle, Odd places two pills into his hands. After closing the bottle, he sets it back onto his nightstand before tossing the first pill into his mouth. Odd feels the water swishing around more as he swallows both it, and the pill, down. Odd pops the second pill into his mouth, almost like it's nothing. With his mouth still moist, Odd consumes this pill as easily as the first.

The blonde gulps down the rest of the water quickly and lies back down on his bed. He crushes the plastic cup in his hands to almost nothing, before tossing the crumpled ball up into the air and towards the trash can on the other side of the room.

"_Kobe!_" His fingers cover his face, not waiting to see if the cup went in or not. Odd begins to take in easy breaths.

"Della-Robbia?" The fair-haired boy drags the hands off his face. He gives a small smile.

"It's cool."

"Della-Robbia..."

"We're cool."

"Odd..."

"I'm cool." And he is. Odd feels much better, at least better than he did just a minute ago. All he wants to do now is sleep.

"Why'd you wake me up anyway?" Ulrich gives a humorous grin.

"I'm assuming from your lack of knowledge that you didn't actually hear the three announcements Delmas gave over the speakers?" Odd rises so quickly from his calming position that he begins to feel his stomach turning again.

"What?!" Ulrich's nod only encourages the blonde boy's shocked responses.

"On an off-Saturday?"

Unlike in the school Odd use to go to in California, French students follow a different weekly class schedule. Saturdays, here in Kadic Academy, are half-days at school. Off-Saturdays is the time period where the entire day of school is off that Saturday, though this very rarely occurs except for big holidays and the first week of school.

Odd is never really bothered by half-day Saturdays. In return, Kadic has half-day Wednesdays, where once the hand reaches twelve o'clock, he is done with his day and free to roam around until curfew. It makes _Hump Day_ really something to party about. That doesn't mean he doesn't welcome off-Saturdays with open arms though.

"You heard me the first time, Oddball." Odd frowns at the nickname as the brunette before him continues.

"Delmas is apparently giving an assembly to all the Juniors and Seniors." Ulrich gives a disbelieving shake of the head. "He won't tell us why. He just demands we all show up."

"Well what if we don't?"

"One week suspension, possible expulsion."

"What the fuck," Odd cries out?! He can already feel his headache coming back, when an idea strikes him.

"Well, what if you're sick?" Ulrich gives a once over of the boy in front of him. In his condition, Ulrich can easily see Odd fooling any nurse into believing that he has the stomach bug. Too bad Ulrich is going to have to ruin his dreams.

"He says unless you're sick enough for a hospital, you have to go." Odd's eyes widen at Ulrich's serious response.

"Your joking, right?" Ulrich can only shrug.

"This meeting is probably because of yesterday. No other reason to not let sick kids stay back, especially if you believe they had a little something to drink the night before." Odd thinks back to last night. Odd remembers very little about the event except for a couple of scenes and the fact that he drank a lot.

"Shit, your right," Odd's frown deepens. "So that means I actually have to wash?"

"Odd..."

The blonde looks down at himself to see that he's still wearing his alcohol-stained clothes. Odd feels his mouth open in shock as he tries to understand what had happened to him. He feels himself shake as he stares down.

Are these _really_ the same pieces of clothing he had worn the night before?

Odd's dark purple shirt with the words: _World Peace and Shit_ has stains which are beyond repair of any form of washer or dryer. Odd kneels his head toward the article of clothing, smelling it a little. He reels his head back in disgust, unable to describe the nastiness that spews from his shirt. Odd feels his once tight, slightly faded, light blue jeans become loose around his hips, and sag down to the middle of his butt. Rips occur all over the pair of pants, making it look like he rolled on a floor that has shattered glass all over it.

Odd groans at the feeling of being so sweaty and nasty, that he just wants to take off his clothes and pray for an opportunity to go back to sleep. Odd peels his shirt off his body, raising his arms, and tossing it off into some corner. He unbuckles his brown belt, throwing it off with his shirt. As Odd unbuttons his jeans, he pauses in horror. His hands shake in rage, and unable to calm himself down, he shouts out.

"Who the FUCK pissed on my sneakers?!"

Ulrich takes a quick look at his shoes and stifles a laugh at the scene before him.

Odd, on the other hand, stares in shock at the ruins of his white signed by _Michael Jordan_, Jordan Airs. They are stained beyond repair, yellow completely covering every inch of the sneaker. They are unsalvageable. He can feel that his feet are wet and this only causes his rage to raise. Odd kicks his, now yellow, shoes _and_ socks off. He throws off his too big pants right into the pile of his never-to-be-worn-again clothing. The blonde, in his orange boxers, lays visibly upset.

"Dude..." Odd starts, looking back down at his clothes. "What the hell happened?"

"Let's just say that you had one too many beers the other night."

"No way! I could have never guessed!" He manages sarcastically, feeling annoyance at the obvious statement. Ulrich gives a small glare at the comment and Odd roll his eyes at the brunette boy. Odd clears his voice before speaking.

"I meant what, in_ specific_, had I done the night before?"

Odd takes a good look at Ulrich. The same boy who, Odd is certain, drank more than he, himself, did. Ulrich is wearing a faded green muscle tee over a pair of tan cargo shorts. His tattoo that is an armband consisting of two large solid bars gracing his right bicep, the same one that he'd gotten last year with Odd during Montpellier's third annual tattoo convention, shows. Ulrich has on green converses that shine like new. His brunette hair is messily pushed around to frame his face, which in turn, looks clean and fresh.

"What the hell dude?" Ulrich's eyes turn to Odd, confusion gracing his face.

"How do you look so good? Wait, screw that! How the hell did you even get dressed?! Why are you not in bed right now, like me, hungover and in pain from drinking way too many beers last night?!"

"Maybe I just didn't drink that much."

"I don't believe it Stern." Odd takes a second, trying to remember the events that had occurred the night before. "Last time I checked, you were trying to swallow some dark-haired chick's face."

Ulrich raises an eyebrow before laughing him off.

"Oh really?" Odd crosses his arms in disbelief.

"Yeah, and that was before I had a beer chugging contest against Nicholas." Odd gives a crazy grin. "I mean won. That was before I _won_ a beer chugging contest against Nicholas."

"Well you're wrong Della-Robbia."

Odd begins to wave his arms around, his voice giving a low hum. When Odd's long limbs cross over Ulrich, he starts to beep loudly. The boy's eyes go wide and he raises his body up a bit to give the appearance of looking bigger. He starts shouting out in the most robotic voice possible.

"Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!"

"Very funny Oddball."

"Dude, I know, that you know, that I have an amazing bullshit detector. Trust me when I say, that right now, you're literally screaming bullshit." Ulrich freezes for a second, but then sends Odd a hazy smile. The one you give to a person when you know a secret they don't. Ulrich isn't going to tell a word of who he locked lips with. Despite his initial shock, Odd continues speaking.

"Don't worry. I don't know who this chick is yet, but when I find out, I'm going to give you hell Stern."

"Now why would you go and do that to your best buddy?"

"One, we're not best buddies," Odd begins with a snort. When Odd came in April, Ulrich had made it clear that he didn't like the blonde boy. Ulrich was still upset about having to room with someone and took it out on Odd. It was only after two months of living together, playing soccer with one another, and him helping the brunette escape Sissi's stalker-ish and half-assed attempts of getting the boy to ask her out, that Ulrich decided Odd wasn't so bad. Even now, they're not really friends. More of acknowledged persons of interest.

"Two, obviously I need to figure this out 'cuz my so called 'best buddy' won't tell me who he stuck his di-"

"Watch your mouth Della-Robbia," Ulrich's face has a look of uncertainty to it. "That didn't happen."

"Okay, okay, if you say so. It's so fun to mess with you sometimes."

He begins to feel bubbly, as large smile crosses his face when staring at Ulrich. Soon, Odd starts laughing. Laughing at Ulrich's ridiculous facial expressions. Laughing at how hungover he is. Laughing at how hilarious he finds the situation to be. Laughing at, well, everything. Odd holds his stomach and just laughs at Ulrich, while the brunette gives one of his 'bad boy' looks. One of those looks that should have scared Odd so bad, he'd pee his pants. That only makes the fair-haired boy laugh harder.

Then, suddenly, Odd stops. He holds his hands to his mouth, as bile fills his cheeks and his face turns green.

Then he ran.

**...**

**Académie Kadic****, ****Puissance Dortoir****: ****3ème Étage Salle de Bains****\- Montpellier, France**

**Saturday, September 5th, 2015**

**11:39 A.M.**

**3rd POV**

"Never again," He manages, swallowing the urge to vomit.

Odd's left cheek brushes slightly against the porcelain toilet bowl, as Ulrich tries to hold his head up by means of forcefully gripping his short hair. Heat consumes the blonde, burning him up from the inside and out.

Odd is sure that he threw up for at least ten minutes.

Straight.

"Never again. Do you hear me, Ulrich?" The boy above him sighs, probably not believing a word he says.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it this time."

"No you don't." Odd waits a couple seconds, thinking about what the brunette has just said.

"You're right," Odd grumbles at his words. "I don't mean it. But as of this moment, and you are my witness, I fucking hate _St. Amand_. Those bears can rot in hell for all I care."

"Alright then Oddball," Ulrich says with a chuckle. "You know one good thing that came from this experience?"

"Nothing." Ulrich ignores Odd's words.

"Now I don't need to convince to wash. You can do it all by yourself!"

"Fuck you," he croaks, as his stomach acids rage on, willing him to puke again. When he finishes, Odd raises the back of his hand to wipe his face. "Fuck you, Ulrich Stern."

**...**

**Académie Kadic****, ****Puissance Dortoir: L****a Chambre ****302****\- Montpellier, France**

**Saturday, September 5th, 2015**

**11:52 A.M.**

**3rd POV**

Blindly, Odd fixes his hair back into normal faux hawk position. His usual golden locks look as dark as Ulrich's hair when wet, but the purple still graces his no-longer-curly tips perfectly. It's natural but very few believe him. Odd looks into the mirror and smirks to himself. He doesn't look as horrible as he originally thought he would. And why would he? With or without a mirror, Odd can very easily gel his hair into a faux hawk. Not to say that the rest of him is visually unattractive.

Because it's not.

He's wearing an orange v-neck shirt that just barely covers his own tribal armband tattoo of black waves lining his his left bicep, light blue cargo shorts, and purple vans. A beaded anklet he bought in Italy that summer is around his ankle and he has a single earring in his right ear. He's a little pale around his face and neck, and there are small bags under his eyes; but overall he'll say that he'd still fuck himself.

Who wouldn't if you're as good looking as him?

"Are you thinking about how you would screw yourself again?" Odd turns to the shouting brunette on the other side of the room.

Their room is pretty large for most Kadic dorms. Usually shared dorms are much smaller, but with the son of a governor and governess, and another son of a world-renowned surgeon and a famous painter, it's only naturally that Odd and Ulrich's room is much bigger than most students.

The room, in total, is fourteen inches by twenty inches (the size of some people's living rooms) with off-white carpet covering the floors, and blue and green alternating as paints for the wall. They each have large full beds, one as close as it can be to one wall, the other as close as it can be to the wall directly across from it. Odd's sheets are a nice light orange while Ulrich's are army green. They both have individual closets, bedside tables, and desks to work at, while they share a bookcase that has everything but books on it. Several bean bag chairs the colors of orange, blue, and green are all over the place. And even though Odd's family couldn't convince the school to get him a TV, they did put in a projector so Ulrich and Odd could watch anything they want as if they're in a movie theater as long as they shut the off-white blinds to their room's two windows.

To cut it short, the two boys' room is awesome.

When Odd doesn't answer his question, Ulrich retorts with a sigh.

"Man, you have some serious problems you need to fix."

"Quiet," Odd shushes him. He swipes his face with his hands just a bit before turning to Ulrich.

"How do I look? Tired? Sick?" Ulrich barely glances at Odd.

"Not hungover." Odd sends a smile that dimples his left cheek.

"Perfect."

He grabs his phone off the nightstand. He places it in the back pocket of his jeans, before grabbing his mints and dropping at least seven into his mouth. Ever take a whiff of morning breath plus beer and throw up? No?

Well it's disgusting.

Odd faces back to Ulrich, who has his own phone in his hands, focusing all his attention on texting someone. Seeing the look of irritation on his face whenever he seems to be looking onto the screen, Odd can only guess who Ulrich is texting. The blonde boy laughs aloud, before singing in his most annoying voice.

"Ulrich and Sissi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"What are you five? Fuck off. I just wanted to know if she knew what is going on with that random announcement." Odd continues to wiggle his eyebrows at Ulrich anyway. He lets out a sigh in annoyance, before speaking again.

"You know I don't like her like that."

"I know she likes you like that."

"Whatever. Like I care who she likes." Odd gives him a sly look.

He reminds himself that Sissi's hair is naturally a dark brown. Usually it's dyed blonde but she promised Yumi she'd keep it dark for the week. A dangerous idea rolls around the blondes head.

"Ok, so I know you don't like her like that but..." the blonde begins, trailing on the word 'but'. "Do you like her enough, that you'd make out with her if you were drunk?"

"What...?" A look of confusion crosses Ulrich's face before his eyes widen. "What?! No!"

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure!"

"Ok, if you're sure...," Odd tells him. That crosses one brunette off the list. Now that he thinks of it, the girl had shorter hair didn't see? Maybe Priscilla? Priscilla is pretty hott. The blonde turns to see Ulrich still glaring at him. He puts his hands up as a white flag.

"You're thinking of girls I could've hooked up with, aren't you."

"Why yes I am, my good man." Ulrich's glare intensifies.

"Forget that. Can't you remember anything else interesting about that night?"

A thoughtful expression crosses Odd's face as he wonders what may have happened the night before. There was the drinking contest with Nicholas and some asshole who'd peed on his shoes, but what else? Then a memory struck him.

"I do remember something!" Ulrich looks at him in relief.

"Thank God, I'm not the only one." Odd gives him a strange look.

"You got a lap dance that night too?"

"Odd..." Ulrich's mouth opens wide in shock. "What ar-"

"You did, didn't you!" Odd laughs at the brunette's hysterical face. "Was it the same girl?"

"Odd that's not what I was tryi-"

"Holy shit, it _was_, wasn't it," Odd interrupts Ulrich false preachings of innocence with a joyous WHOOP! "Ulrich, my man!"

"You better shut the fuck up, Della-Robbia."

"I'm just saying, how crazy is it that we _both_ got lap dances on the same night?" Ulrich sighs in frustration.

"Can't you remember something _else_ from the party?!"

"Well, I'm not sure it was during the party," Odd starts. "It felt more like a dream to me."

"Go on."

"I was chasing after this girl with pink hair. She's absolutely beautiful, gorgeous." Ulrich looks at him carefully.

"Yeah, okay."

"She could give Yumi a run for her money." Odd sees Ulrich's annoyed expression. "Sorry. Anyways, I was chasing this girl, like it was a game of tag or something, and the next thing I know, I'm falling."

"Keep going." Odd frowns.

"That's it."

"That's all you can remember?"

"Besides something about chasing a dog, yeah," Odd tries to remember more, but nothing comes to mind; everything that happened that night is so foggy. "Is there something I should know?"

"I don't know." Odd's frown deepens.

"Did you get the answer you wanted?" Ulrich shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not entirely sure."

.

.

.

"Are you sure it wasn't Sissi you were making out with?"

"Yes I-" Ulrich stops in the middle of his sentence in realization. "Odd, what the fuck!"

"At least now I know you're not lying." The brunette flashes a look of pure fury before switching back to his usual passive face.

"What is actually wrong with you."

"Look, dude, if it means anything to you, I'm glad you don't like her." Odd manages calmly. While he actually likes Sissi, Odd has seen her during some of her bad days. It wasn't pretty. "She can be a real bitch sometimes."

Ulrich only shakes his head as if he understands exactly what Odd's saying. Odd grasps the door knob and pulls the door open. There are twenty rooms per each floor, except for the first, and by seeing nobody the hall, Odd can't help but believe that everybody else is already at the auditorium.

"Does she know anything or not?"

Odd walks out the door and Ulrich follows. Ulrich closes the door and locks it. He pulls his key chain around his head, before tossing Odd his own.

"Nope." Ulrich gives an exasperated expression. "She says her dad won't tell her anything."

As they walk down the hallway, the blonde turns to him. "So basically what you're saying is, we're totally fucked."

The two boys begin walking down the main staircase. Considering they are on the third floor and they weren't using the elevator, it takes them a bit longer to reach the lobby than others on lower floors.

"Yep." He says, popping the p. "Wanna go to Fairview Coffee after?"

The two boys wave at Mr. Beaumont, the security guard for the building, before exiting out of the main door. They begin walking down Kadic Academy's extremely large campus. The sky is clear and the grass is as green as ever. The summer air is still blowing its steady breeze, cooling down the hot day. From this far, the fair-haired boy can see people entering the auditorium. He can't help but smile a bit. The sun doesn't hurt as much this time around.

"It's like you read my mind."

* * *

**Ok, so here's the difference about my updating schedule. A new chapter will be coming out on the day it is set in. The next four chapters are also set on this date, so between the months of February-August, I'll be choosing random months to post three of them in while the last one of the four will be posted on September 5th, 2015. From then on, each chapter will be posted on the same date as it is in the story. If you want to make a suggestion to the story line after September 5th, don't it expect the change to occur in the next chapter. It'll have to be incorporated into several chapters ahead and that's if I like the idea. This is just my note on posting.**

**Just letting you know that ****Montpellier is a city in France.**

**French Translations (please let me know if anything is wrong): **

_Académie Kadic- _Kadic Academy

_Puissance Dortoir- _Strength Dormitory

_La Chambre 302- _Room 302

_3ème Étage Salle de Bains- _3rd Floor Bathroom

**I have also decided to write a bunch of one-liners for each coming chapter down here, so if you wanna know what that'll be about then all you have to do is read down here. **

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Problems:**

**3rd POV**

_Where da fuk u at?_

**...**

"Yumi… There's a pink-haired bandit in our house…"

**...**

"How about the 'for fucks sake, is black the only color you have in your closet' black?"

**...**

Yumi Ishiyama is the wrong girl to mess with and she'll make sure everyone knows it by the end of this goddamn assembly.

**…**

And when she died, it was almost like an eternal cloud floated over their heads.

**...**

"Last time I checked, I can eat where I want, sleep where I want, and take a shit where I want off of school property _and_ the school can't do anything about it."

**...**

Yumi is sure that at this rate, her entire life will just be filled with unexpected problems.

**…**

"I think I've seen something like that in the Elders' section when I was shopping for nice sweaters to give to my Grandma."

**…**

_Pouvez-Vous M'Entendre Auditorium; built in loving memory of Madeleine Delmas._

**…**

_'I didn't know what love was until I had met Ulrich for the first time.'_

**…**

Then Sissi fell in love with Odd Della-Robbia.

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Problems

**Hello guys, I finally finished this chapter and let me tell you something, it was not easy. I'm out of my funk though and the first chapter for the four that I'm posting is finally coming out! NOW!**

**Facts you may want to know before reading are:**

**\- I've changed character relationships. I imagined that, in some cases, certain people would be friends and certain people would be enemies, you know? Like, if they formally met and certain characters weren't there during the meeting, maybe they'd be great friends. If you don't like the way the relationships have changed, don't worry. Friendships/romances/enemies change all the time and things are likely to reverse quickly in this universe.**

**\- Sissi is NOT a horrible person. She is not some bitch who only cares about herself and she doesn't have the words 'FUCK ULRICH' implanted in her brain. Of course you can write her to be that way in your stories if you want to, but I don't believe that was what the writers of the show were going for with Sissi when they created her. Sissi, like most people, just wants it all. She wants the perfect social life, with the perfect parents, and the perfect guy. When she realizes that she can't have it, that's when her world crashes. That's why Sissi is mean, because she's realistic. So I'm going to try for a more real person kind of view on her character, rather than just some stuck up bitch.**

**[End of Facts]**

**Anyways, I got my first reviews for this story (a while ago) and I'm still excited. I think I'm actually hearing bells ringing in my ears from joy.**

**_Jenyra:_ First of all girl, I love you so much right now. You're my first reviewer, so SHOUT OUT! ****To answer your question, yes William will be in this story. I like William too much to not put him in this story. And the thing I was saying above about Sissi, also applies to him. William won't be seen as a bad person anymore than Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, or Jeremie will be. The Lyoko Warriors tend to get away with so much just because they're themselves and it's not fair to other characters. Once again, you guys can write about William however you want, your stories are your stories, but I can't make him a bad person in mine. Sissi, I can understand why some people may not like her. She's done mean things before, but I don't even think William did ANYTHING horrible to the warriors intentionally (you know, just, ignoring his whole controlled by Xana phase).**

**_YouDon'tKnowMe:_ I love you equally too because you're my second reviewer. ANOTHER SHOUT OUT! This chapter is definitely longer than the one before, so no worries about that. I also edited that chapter and made it pretty long so you can reread it if you want.**

**_BURN IN:_ I have no idea on what you wrote, but you're my third reviewer so I couldn't literally give less fucks right now. SHOUT OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, any of its characters, or any of the plot lines set in the TV show, Code Lyoko. I also don't own Garage Kids, nor do I own characters/plot lines from there. I don't own Fairview Coffee or any place that might be called the Pouvez-Vous M'Entendre Auditorium.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Garage Kids: A Code Lyoko Story**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Problems**

**"Expect problems and eat them for breakfast."**

**\- Alfred A. Montapert**

* * *

**Académie Kadic****, ****Delacroix Bâtiment des Arts****: Couloir des Danseurs- Montpellier, France**

**Saturday, September 5th, 2015**

**12:05 P.M.**

**3rd POV**

The tall girl can't stop looking at it.

Every time she tries to move her attention to something, anything else really, she finds that her eyes always focus back onto that silver plaque. The plaque has rounded corners, giving it an oval-shape. It very clearly pops right out from the wall, demanding attention. There it is. Right there, on a tall tan wall, shining as if it gets cleaned every hour. Just there, like it has no where better to be but right in front of the tall girl. Calling for her memories, reaching for her past.

Damn this plaque.

Didn't it have better things to do than just be there, tempting her to look back?

On it, in the most beautiful cursive, is the inscribed words:

_Pouvez-Vous M'Entendre Auditorium; __construit en mémoire affectueuse pour Madeleine Delmas._

If the girl thinks about it, a term like _pouvez-vous m'entendre _is an incredibly common name for an auditorium. Something a person can expect. It makes it really funny too, at least she thinks it does when you hear the name. A phrase, commonly seen in the French language, now becoming something more. Something that'll be here for who knows how long, just beautifully written on a silver plaque.

She remembers when the construction for this building began. It was two years after Sissi's step-mother died. When the girl was just ten and Sissi was nine. Seven years ago.

The Ishiyamas' met the Delmas' back in a time when Hiroki wasn't even potty-trained and she, herself, didn't know a life beyond Kyoto. The Delmas family, known for giving birth to multilingual prodigies of a sort, are a prize among the families of Montpellier. Mrs. Delmas, even though she was the second woman to have married into the family, was no different. The tall girl's family were just Japanese immigrants who could barely speak a lick of French. Despite this, they didn't care about the family's wealth or heritage. They supported the Ishiyamas' and carried them into success. For years Mrs. Delmas was her hero.

And when she died, it was almost like an eternal cloud floated over their heads. It seemed like a darkness they couldn't brighten up no matter how many matches they lighted.

Everyone had their different ways of grieving. The girl's brother was pushed into playing Football, which Hiroki grew to love. Her father focuses only on his work, always coming home late and leaving home early. Her mother cried for three months straight. Every night, when she thought her children were asleep and her husband at work, she cried to herself about how unfair the world was. She cried about how much she hated cruise ships and how lonely she was. She just cried. After that last day, she never heard her mother cry again.

Sissi, while not being Mrs. Delmas's daughter, was still very loved by her and visited her step-mother's grave every Friday with the girl for four years straight. That is until Sissi changed. The tall girl hates to think about it but the truth can only be denied so many times. Sissi had grown up.

She still remembers yelling at Sissi as she drove away in her limo to head to the airport. She was going to a camp in England that year and she wasn't going to even say goodbye or leave any flowers. The tall girl can feel hot tears in her eyes as she thought back to what she had screamed at the dark-haired girl.

"_Pouvez-vous m'entendre? Pouvez-vous m'entendre, Sissi?_"

Even to this day, the tall girl thinks she couldn't. When Sissi came back that next school year, she couldn't find it in her heart to talk to her. Sissi had left the woman who had taken care of her when her own mother wouldn't. She had also left the girl for bigger and better things. Sissi had most definitely grown up. While they're best friends once more, this was a very rough patch in their friendship. It was the two girls first and only fight.

The tall girl still visits the grave every Friday, though. Flowers picked from the ground or bought from a store always grazing the grave.

Principal Delmas is another story. To this day, she isn't entirely sure how he survived the tragic loss of his second wife. The girl likes to think that by building this auditorium, Principal Delmas honors the memory of his late wife, but who really knows?

Beside the plaque are doors. Those doors are solid cherry wood with long, almost unnoticeable, rings. No doubt they belong to the now gone tree. The doors are insanely tall. Maybe a foot taller than the girl and she's five feet and seven inches. The doors are also dark, a little too dark for your average cherry wood, but not dark enough to mistake it from something else. Something like... Well she doesn't know. She isn't really a wood person. She only knows it's cherry wood because the cabinets in her kitchen are cherry wood cut from one of the many cherry trees her mother had planted all around their house.

The tall girl hears voices from the other side of the door. She reminds myself to breath.

_In_. _Out_. _In. Out._

Yumi Ishiyama is the wrong girl to mess with and she'll make sure everyone knows it by the end of this goddamn assembly.

That's right, she's Yumi _fucking_ Ishiyama.

With a new breathe of confidence, Yumi opens the tall, dark, cherry wood doors. The ones right beside the silver plaque.

She enters the room.

For years Mrs. Delmas was Yumi's hero.

.

.

.

She still is.

**...**

**Académie Kadic****, ****Delacroix Bâtiment des Arts****: Pouvez-Vous M'Entendre Grande Salle- Montpellier, France**

**Saturday, September 5th, 2015**

**12:11 P.M.**

**3rd POV**

"Yumi?! Can you explain to me why you're late in coming here to the auditorium?"

The tall girl finds herself staring at Ms. Hertz who, unfortunately, is her Chemistry II Honors teacher. Yumi doesn't trust the older woman in front of her despite praise of Hertz from many other students. Ms. Hertz may actual be one of the most, if not _the_ most, popular teachers in school. She gives off a very motherly feel to many although Yumi doesn't buy an inch of it.

Not to say that Ms. Hertz has done anything wrong, because saying so is just an accusation, nothing backed by proof.

But there's just something so... disgusting about Ms. Hertz, something that makes her appear as lecherous to the tall girl, something that Yumi just can't easily shake off.

"Yumi, can you answer me?" Yumi rolls her eyes. Even as she interrogates the girl for answers, she manages to do it nicely.

"I didn't get the messages until later." Hertz frowns.

"You don't have to lie to me." The tall girl restrains her herself, seeing how she is very easy to anger. Especially when accused of lying.

"I'm not lying."

"While we could spend hours discussing your dishonesty with me," Hertz says calmly, grabbing her glasses and rubbing them with cloth. She places them back on before continuing. "I'd much rather you explain to me how you chose your outfit this morning."

"Well I-" Hertz silences the tall girl by out-stretching the palm of her hand. She looks Yumi up and down in amusement.

"And how you had the audacity to come to school wearing such a disgusting display of clothing."

The girl feels her face flush at the insult and suddenly feels uncomfortable in her outfit. At the moment Yumi's wearing a black sports bra, a large white pinnie with the words _Fuck You _on it in black, and black and white plaid pajama shorts. The pinnie is so large that it shows her sports bra and bits of her toned stomach. Originally it had belonged to Hiroki, but since she kept on stealing it, he just let her keep it. Her straight, dark hair that usually topples down to her mid-back is now brushed into a place that covers all of her left shoulder and that side of her neck. Not an inch of makeup is on her face and the only jewelry she is wearing is golden oval necklace and an oriental hair clip the color of jade. She thanks Kami that she's wearing her black converses and not her fluffy, pink bunny slippers.

She does have a somewhat-gothic image to maintain.

"You see, Ms. Hertz," Yumi begins, awkwardly trying to explain herself. She places her hand on her hair, flattening it."When I finally learned that we had an assembly, I had raced over here while still in my pajamas."

"Well's it's nice to see you prepared yourself well for this very important assembly."

"Thank you," The tall girl manages through gritted teeth, before smiling at the words coming to her head. "But it's very clear that what I'm wearing is absolutely awful. I must rip a page out of your book."

"You think so?" Yumi flatters the older woman even more.

"Yes, where did you buy that skirt?" Ms. Hertz flushes with pride at the compliments.

The truth is her outfit is horrifying. Right now she's wearing a too small, lacy pink shirt, showing a slight bit of her unattractive belly and a bit of her cleavage, an ugly brown miniskirt, and to top it off open-toed, brown platforms. She's wearing large brown hoop earrings and her graying hair is straight and down. Yumi is easily annoyed at the idea that what she's wearing is worse than that simply because she's...

1) A student.

2) More curvy.

If Yumi wore the exact same outfit as Hertz, her boobs would be pouring out of the shirt, the skirt would come right under her butt, and the heels would make her almost six feet tall. And that's if she chooses the clothing _in _her size. Yet Hertz has the gall to pretend that Yumi's outfit is the nastiest thing she's ever seen just because the old woman has the shape of a stick.

"I actually pulled this outfit right out of my clothing from my teenage years, which, believe it or not, was not that long ago." Yumi snorts at the comment. Ms. Hertz had to be at least fifty-six.

"That makes so much sense."

"Really?" Yumi can't help herself as she nods a yes towards Ms. Hertz.

"I think I've seen something like that in the Elders' section when I was shopping for nice sweaters to give to my Grandma."

.

.

.

Laughter rings out from the seats in the auditorium and Yumi realizes that others have been listening into her conversation with Hertz despite Coach Morales speaking at the moment. He attempts to regain the students' attention but now kids openly look at Ms. Hertz and Yumi in hopes of catching something more interesting than what has just occurred. Ms. Hertz, on the other, is pissed.

"Why you..." Ms. Hertz manages in her heated anger. She forcefully grabs Yumi's wrist and drags her down the auditorium aisle. "I'll make sure you never say something so insulti-"

"Ms. Hertz, please let go of Miss Ishiyama."

Yumi feels Hertz's grip around her wrist loosen and she snatches her arm away from the older woman. For at least fifty-six, that old lady has a strong grip.

"Jean," Ms. Hertz whines, "Yumi was being very rude and I thi-" Principal Delmas cuts her off with a disapproving glance before facing his attention to the tall girl.

"Miss Ishiyama, I understand that you're a day student, but that's no excuse for coming late to the auditorium when your presence is necessary. I did give three announcements earlier in the morning." Yumi can't help but frown sightly at that comment.

"I don't board Mr. Delmas, I wouldn't be able to hear that."

"Yumi, we've also sent phone calls home to Day Students. You're parents or you, yourself, should have gotten them."

The problem is her parents both leave the house early on Saturdays to head to work. Yumi and her brother were still asleep because, well, this _was_ suppose to be an off-Saturday. Yumi got very lucky considering the only reason she woke up was to use the bathroom at around 11:40. She completely ignored the answering machine. She did however, snatch her phone off her bedside table to see the thirty text messages Sissi sent her, all asking if Yumi was going to make it to the auditorium. She then got a text from Odd talking about how any student who didn't show would automatically get suspended for week with possible expulsion ringing in their future. Yumi only had to imagine the look on her parents' faces if she ever got suspended for _one_ day let alone a whole week.

That got her running to school.

In her pajamas.

"I understand, Mr. Delmas," Yumi manages regretfully. Although she doesn't believe she is at fault, Principal Delmas is like a second father to her and this warrants the same respect in her mind. "It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't, Yumi," Principal Delmas gives her a polite nod. "Why don't you find a seat and we'll continue the assembly."

"Yes, Mr. Delmas." Principal Delmas sends her a funny look.

"Oh, and Yumi?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Stop playing around with your hair," he chuckles softly, "it looks fine."

The tall girl blushes as moves her hand from her locks. She had been flattening her hair against the left side of her neck very often today. She didn't assume many would notice though.

"Yes, Mr. Delmas."

Yumi can still hear the sounds of soft laughter as Coach Morales finally gains control of the crowd once more. She looks around the auditorium, trying to find a friend with an empty seat next to them. She instead sees a dark-haired boy staring at right at her. His gaze is intense and his brown eyes are warm with curiosity as he just looks at her. Yumi feels heat fly to to her cheeks before looking in a different direction.

The last thing she needs right now is a man.

She rushes away, heading to the very back of the auditorium hoping that that random guy will just forget about her. She finds an empty chair near the exit. It's in one of those rows where there are only two seats in that particular row. Yumi immediately takes the seat, finally glad to be out of the watchful eye of the public.

She notices someone else is sitting in the chair right beside her own, a tall brunette. When she says tall, she really means tall. Like the dude is actually taller than her by several inches. Yumi assumes he's a new senior since she doesn't remember anyone like him in her grade before. His body is angled in a way where Yumi can't see many of his facial features.

That doesn't stop her from thinking he's extremely attractive.

He's obviously very fit, considering his muscle tee exposed his wonderfully buff arms. She isn't entirely sure since she's sitting on his left side, but his right arm looks to have a tattoo on it. His hair is a light shade of brown, reminding her of honey, and extremely messy. His skin is a flawless shade of peach without a single blemish gracing his face. His high cheekbones and chiseled jawline are on point, almost as if he's a male model, himself.

Yep, this dude is _very_ hott.

But the _last_ thing she needs right now is a man.

That doesn't mean she can't ogle him though.

Yumi continues to stare at the boy, watching his body move. She confirms that the brunette indeed has a tattoo as he flexes when bending his right arm to cover his yawning mouth. The black bars stretch over his muscular bicep. Yumi can't help but bite her lip as the brunette's jaw clenches in, what she interprets as, annoyance, probably from hearing Coach Morales speech.

The tall girl reluctantly turns her face from him, willing herself to take control of her hormones. She's obviously seen too many good-looking people today.

"Aw, you done panting over me already?"

Yumi's body tenses at the comment. While she's sure she's blushing a bright pink, it's not from embarrassment. Yumi doesn't let anyone talk her down, not even the super hott dude right next to her. Especially that narcissistic little shit, now that Yumi thinks about it.

How come so many attractive guys are jerks?!

"Excuse yo-"

Yumi stops in her tracks, shocked by the face of the one person she can't stand the most.

Ulrich (mother-fucking) Stern.

She and Ulrich have been acquaintances of each other for the past school year now. That is, if you change 'acquaintances of' to 'most definitely hates', as in Yumi Ishiyama most definitely hates Ulrich Stern, like with a burning passion. Even before she met him, she didn't really like him. He reminded her of Fisher, one of the school's more notorious ass-wipes. Yumi swore she will not be dealing with shit-heads like that. Sissi talked about being in love with the guy and Yumi thought, maybe he wasn't _that_ bad. Then she heard the guy speak and everything went even farther downhill.

And _this_ is the guy she thought was attractive?

Que the barf.

"This has to be a joke."

"Really?" Ulrich says sarcastically. "'Cuz I'm not laughing."

"Well, _Ulrich-dear_," Yumi manages in the most annoying voice she can. "Your sense of humor sucks balls."

Everyone thinks that Sissi calls Ulrich that as a sort of 'cute' pet-name you'd give to your boyfriend. Truth be told, Yumi is the one who made the nickname up and she didn't do it to be cute. One day last year, Ulrich made Sissi cry after calling her a bunch of disgusting names. She came to Yumi despite not wanting to give up on him, but wanting to know what to do to get back at him. They came up with the horrible pet-name as a way of showing Ulrich that words _do_ hurt.

Yumi takes joy in occasionally using the name herself.

"Of course you'd say that." Yumi sends him a glare.

"There a problem, Stern?"

"None, none at all," he says in a disgustingly sweet manor. "Just a little shocked to see you in something different than your regular color pallet."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh you know. Your usual, _very_ emotional, blacks," Ulrich eyes lighten in evil delight. "Your happy black, your sad black, and your lucky black. Oh! What about the black that never stains, the black that almost looks like navy blue, the you wear black for church."

"Listen you as-" The brunette cuts her off.

"Oh I'm not done." Yumi's eye twitches as she lets him finish.

"The black you wear for holidays, black for when you're hungry, black for when you need to take a shit, and, my personal favorite, the 'for fucks sake, is black the only color you have in your closet' black?"

"You done?"

"Yeah."

"Well fuck you too then."

It's the only reply the tall girl can make as she sits in shock at the boy's remarks. Some people are just natural born assholes.

How can this honestly be the guy Sissi fell for?

Every time she talks about their meeting, she tells it like it's some fairy tale. True love at first sight and some more bull crap like that. What really happened was that, Sissi, being her clumsy self, knocked into him, and ended up getting her 'special' yogurt all over him and herself. She started screaming at him about her dry cleaning bill, how she was going to get him kicked out of school, and a couple more empty threats. To be honest, she didn't stop screaming about what a horrible person he was until she saw his face.

Sissi's exact words to be precise were:

"_When my eyes met his, it was as if there was no one else in the entire world. It was as if my favorite Louie sweater didn't have a once, perfectly good, strawberry shortcake low fat yogurt all over it. I didn't know what love was until I met Ulrich for the first time."_

Ever since then, she can't stop talking about him.

Sissi liking guys has never been a problem for the tall girl. The two girls both met Ulrich a month into school last year. Before him, there were others. Fisher Lockton, Josez Abelló, Kyle Martin, and Aidan Kelly.

Then Sissi fell in love with Odd Della-Robbia.

Neither of them like going back to those days. Odd was the only guy who ever knocked Sissi off her Ulrich-set path. As sweet and funny as he is though, Odd isn't someone who was built for long-lasting relationships. It's too weird thinking of Odd kissing her and giving her presents. Yumi likes Odd much better when he jokingly trashes both Sissi's and her own outfit for the day.

So, yeah, Yumi has no problems over who Sissi likes. Yumi is only worries for the younger girl because who ever Sissi likes she swears she's in love with them. An innocent mindset like that may really get her hurt. People could take advantage of her. People like Ulrich.

Yumi still has no idea what Sissi sees in him.

With that thought in mind, Yumi's phone gives a short buzz. Ulrich looks at her in confusion, before turning away. The tall girl nonchalantly pulls out her phone from the waistband of her shorts. People can judge her all they want, but she has no pockets and stuffing it in her sports bra is worse. Besides, who honestly ever checks down someone's pants for a phone? No one, that's who.

It makes a fantastic hiding spot.

**SissiDelmasisbetterthansex:**

_Where da fuk u at?_

"What are you doing?"

The tall girl takes a good look at the boy beside her before letting out a smirk. She sees his face, a look of annoyance engulfing it, as he looks carefully looks at the device in her hands. She quickly texts her location to Sissi, before rolling the phone in her hands. Yumi raises her left eyebrow at him, a lovely little talent of hers, daring him to say more. She almost laughs when he doesn't.

"Texting, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Where did that even come from?" He asks, pointing at the phone. "They confiscated all our phones when we walked in here."

That obviously can't be true if Sissi is texting her.

"That's for me to know and for you to mind your own Goddamn business."

Yumi lifts up her legs just a bit so she could place the object underneath her. She then, sits on her phone. It's quiet for a minute, until another, more obvious, buzz comes from the object, causing Yumi to giggle. A couple kids turn around but then go back to their own conversations. Yumi inwardly sighs, thanking Kami again, for seats in the back row before pulling out her phone once more.

**SissiDelmasisbetterthansex:**

_4real? That boi is yummy! Is he talking about me?_

Yumi silences her phone before typing in her response. She is about to send when suddenly her phone is snatched out her hand.

"What's your problem?"

"Are you trying to get us in more trouble?!" Yumi's eyes only narrow.

"I'll beat the actual shit out of you if you don't give my phone back."

"You want it," Ulrich ponders mockingly before dropping the device down his pants. "Then come and get it."

"You're disgusting," Yumi spits out. "Absolutely the grossest thing to consider it's self a living organism since Jabba the _fucking_ Hutt."

"Come on, it's just a dick. I'm sure _you've_ had plenty experience." Yumi's face goes red with anger.

"How dare you?!"

"Really," the boy chimes, "you don't remember the party?"

Yumi's head begins to feels fuzzy as focuses on the events of the party. To remember everything that occurred that night is a struggle to the tall girl. The whole thing is hazy. Usually she stays away from alcohol during parties due to the fact that as a Day Student, Yumi lives at home with her strict Japanese parents and tattle-tale little brother, Hiroki.

This time though, Yumi drank. She drank until she couldn't hear the arguments, until she couldn't feel the pain anymore. The girl doesn't even remember how she started, but once she did; she couldn't stop. Everything after arriving at the party and the beer was a blur. Suddenly her memories pour out of her.

_She can feel her back pressed heavily against a wall, hands running all over her body. Her fingers are twisting through luscious locks, moans erupting from her as sweet butterfly kisses are placed onto on neck and mouth. She's sure she fallen, that doors closed around her. Wind blowing from everywhere, someone shouting her name. Words, there are words..._

_Scanner, Transfer, Virtualization?_

Yumi's entire body heats up at the memory. She's sure she was hallucinating about the closing doors, and being trapped in a small circular room, and all that other stuff. It doesn't make much sense. What does a scanner even have to do with the situation? Even if it were relevant, there isn't any electricity to use it.

What does makes sense though, is why she'd woken up this day without panties on.

"By the way, is your neck feeling better?"

Yumi's hand immediately reaches for the left side for her neck. Her hair still comes down her left shoulder, covering the hickey she must have gotten from whoever it was in her memory. Yet Ulrich saw it. She's sure her locks could cover the embarrassing mark on her neck. It doesn't make any sense.

"How do you know about my neck?" Ulrich rolls his eyes as if the answer is so simple.

"You act like you were the only person who attended the party."

"_Chikushō_," Yumi mutters softly before turning to Ulrich, who seems a little flushed himself, in shock. "You mean you watched?"

"Why wouldn't I watch free porn?" The tall girl's mouth drops open.

"And this was happening in front of people, with my mask off?"

"What," Ulrich mocks, "worried that people may know you're a slut just like all your friends?"

"You shut your dirty mouth." The brunette just glares at her.

"Why, because I offended your royal highness or because you don't like hearing the truth?"

"Stop it."

"Now why would I do that," Ulrich ponders in an all-knowing tone? "I don't remember you telling whoever you were fucking that."

"Please, just st-" He cuts her off.

"Was it good, did you enjoy him sticking his dick in you-"

"_URUSAI!_"

Suddenly the two capture the attention of everyone in the room. They didn't realize how loud they were talking. Neither of them were listening as Nurse Yolanda is currently speaking about the dangers of alcohol and something else that's completely irrelevant to the current situation at hand. Yumi feels heat on her cheeks and the back of her neck at her language. Only when really upset, does she speak Japanese in front of others who don't. Ulrich's own cheeks color a soft pink as he stares at the tall girl.

"Yumi..."

.

.

.

"Not another word about it, okay?"

.

.

.

"Okay."

.

.

.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Did something else that happened that night," Yumi questions in a dejected tone. She truly didn't think anything could top having drunken sex with a random person in front of a bunch of horny teenagers when it comes to embarrassment. "Something I should know?"

"I'm just wondering..."

"Oh," Yumi mutters. She thinks back to those words... Scanner... "If you're asking if I remember anything weird, then yes."

"Really, what?"

"Something about scanner, transfer and..." His eyes widen.

"Virtualization."

.

.

.

"How did yo-" Someone cuts her off.

"Attention students."

Principal Delmas clears his voice as some of the teachers who teach subjects for Juniors and Seniors huddle behind him. Yumi sees a few who she finds particularly enjoyable like Coach Morales and Ms. Small. Despite his mic working perfectly fine, mummers still continue on as if Principal Delmas didn't speak at all. After a while, Delmas just continues on as if no one is talking.

"All of you Juniors and Seniors that are gathered here today, are here for a reason. This is because of a particular event that happened last night."

Everyone goes quiet.

"Yes, now you're quiet, right?" He pauses, waiting for anyone to say something. When it stays silent, he continues. "I would think so. Don't try to deny it. We have fifteen students that have been arrested. You've all been caught red-handed, you got that?"

"Yes Principal Delmas."

"Good," though he seems unsatisfied by the students' answer. "Don't you know that the Abandoned Factory is a dangerous place?! Things don't work there anymore! What if any of you were hurt, what would you do then?!"

More silence.

"That Back-to-School Party and apparently," Principal sends a scary look towards a certain person in the crowd, "after party for a certain someone's birthday that was thrown was completely irresponsible. Some kind of punishment must be called for the actions you've made."

Yumi can't help but feel a bit terrified. What's he going to do? Is he going to take away the Back-to-School Dance? That makes sense, a Back-to-School Dance for a Back-to-School Party. Like reading her mind, a random student stands up.

"Are you going to stop the Back-to-School Dance?" Several other people arose in their seats, complaining about how the teachers couldn't do that.

"Quiet down now!"

Silence.

"Those fifteen students that have been arrested are now in the process of getting expelled." "Say goodbye to your former classmates: Ophelia Black, Priscilla Blaise, Matthew Ducrocqu, Ai Fan, Anais Fiquet, Theo Gauthier, Thomas Jolivet, Heidi Klinger, Christophe M'Bala, Kyle Martin, Valentina Lopez, Nicholas Poliakoff, Bastien Roux, Jacqueline Victore, and Cheng Zhou."

Yumi's eyes widen. She's friends with many of the students who have been listed; Priscilla, Anais, and Jacqueline are some of her closest friends period. They are also some of the smartest people she knows and Priscilla very rarely drinks at all. Something most have happened during the party while she was...

"You all as well must be punished," Principal Delmas states calmly. "Mr. Worth, since you were so concerned that you brought it up, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that we are not canceling the Back-to-School Dance. You children seem to like Back-to-School events so much, so for now we'll let you have your fun."

In his pause, Yumi can't help but think his next words will not good.

"Instead, we will be canceling Homecoming."

The crowd breaks out into shouts and screams of the wrongdoing that the Principal has just done. Cancel Homecoming? Yumi knows this isn't be good, something that she can't easily fix with the bat of her eyelashes and her dimpled smile. Fixing this will take a lot more planning than she originally thought, but at least it is fixable. She is after all, Yumi Ishiyama. This is something that she can fix with carefully thought out scheming.

Those students who are in the process of being expelled though, that's who Yumi fears for. How can she save them without any time to plan the rescue?

Nobody else seems to care about them it seems. Everyone in the room is outraged at the loss of something as festive and fun as Homecoming over a party that most people probably can't remember. She hears voices screaming,

"This is bullshit!"

or,

"Are you fucking serious?!"

and even,

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can!" Principal blasts into the mic, losing all control of his anger. "Yes I absolutely can."

All the teachers behind Principal Delmas try to calm him down, as he sends looks of disapproval all over the crowd. He's mad, really mad. Yumi's never seen him this angry. She doesn't think anyone has ever seen him this angry. Principal Delmas takes in some deep breaths before continuing on.

"I can't see why you think I wouldn't cancel Homecoming after such shameful display of behavior."

"Because it's your fault!" Both Yumi and Principal Delmas turn to the familiar voice.

"What in the wo-"

"If you just let me have the after party at the Maison de la Royale, none of this would have been happening!"

There is Sissi Delmas, standing on an auditorium chair (which probably isn't very good for the chair) in her Jimmy Choo bronze Patara wedges with beautifully embroider flowers (which probably isn't very good for Sissi), screaming at her father. She looks rather cute in her pastel pink shirt designed with roses of all colors that comes down to her thighs, hiding her high-waisted blue denim shorts. Her nails are perfectly manicured and her accessories are on point.

Despite Yumi's pleading, Sissi dyed her hair platinum blonde just this morning.

"Sissi wha-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Sissi spits out her father! "To busy focusing on other things to pay attention to your daughter, right? Well guess what! _Surprise_, I'm not stupid!"

The crowd laughs at her joke while the teachers scowl.

"Now listening young la-"

"Oh no, you'll be listening to me today Dad! I threw that party without you _or_ the school and I was very proud of what we accomplished!" Sissi sends a look in Yumi's direction with a wink before turning back to her father. "And now you're canceling Homecoming?! You're like the WORST dad ever!"

The crowd riles up behind Sissi's words, laughing at her attitude. Little did they know that Sissi is on to something she may not even realize. Yumi does though, considering she knows the Kadic Student Handbook like the back of her hand. A huge smile crosses her face, dimpling both cheeks.

"That's right," Yumi shouts out, standing on her own seat (these poor chairs). "This party was _off_ of school property!"

"Ms. Ishiyama pleas-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Delmas, but I'm going to have to interrupt you," Yumi says apologetically. "Does anyone have a copy of the Kadic Student Handbook with them?"

The tall girl flushes a bit at the embarrassing question. She usually has the handbook with her at all times but she was rushing today and forgot it. Despite this, everyone clamors around to look for what Yumi's asking for. Usually many students would be passive in this situation, but the power in Yumi's voice and the hope in her smile compels everyone, even Ulrich, to see to if there is a copy of the much needed book in the building.

"I do."

Yumi turns to the pretty blonde girl walking down the aisle to reach her. Usually the tall girl prides herself in knowing most of the student body, but she has never seen the blonde before. The cute girl hands Yumi the book.

"Are you new?"

"Yes my name is Laura," the girl replies shyly. "Laura Gauthier."

"Your Theo's step-sister?"

Theo and Yumi have a friendship that blossomed around the fifth time he asked her out. Yumi said no, of course she _was_ dating someone else at the time, so Theo stuck with just trying to win her friendship. Which he did. He was complaining earlier in the week about how his father had re-married over the summer and how they sent his step-sister to the same school as him. Yumi thought the girl would be awful, not trying to help Theo get out of the mess he dug himself in.

"Yes," Laura nods her head. A gloomy look crosses her face. "If you could..."

"I'll get him out of trouble, don't worry." Laura's face brightens.

"Thank you."

As the girl runs off, Yumi heads straight to the Table of Contents. _Punishments Relating to Off School Property Violations... __126_. The tall girl flips to the page as fast as she possibly can. Once there, she reads over the paragraph right in front of her. Another, more infamous, smile of her's dances on her face. It's one many track competitors once saw two years ago, just a few seconds before they lost to Yumi in a race.

It's the smile of a predator getting ready to pounce.

"According to Article Nine, Paragraph Five of the Kadic Student Handbook," Yumi begins, victory clear on her face. "No matter how horrible the crime or guilty the student is, all normally punishable activities are no longer under the control of the school if said crime is held off of Kadic Academy Property. All punishments must be left for the parent(s) or guardian(s) of the student to decide."

"What the..." Coach Morales mutters before marching off the stage and in the aisle to get to Yumi. "This can't be right."

"Oh yes it can," Yumi announces. "Last time I checked, I can eat where I want, sleep where I want, and take a shit where I want off of school property and the _school_ can't do anything about it."

Teachers stare in shock at the profanity that just came from the tall girl's mouth. This only riles up the students more.

"She can't be serious," Vice Principal Brady wonders aloud. "_This_ can't be serious!"

"Oh yes it can," Coach Morales says, reiterating Yumi's words sourly. "According to the handbook, Ms. Ishiyama can eat, sleep, and defecate where ever she pleases and as long as it's off school property, we can't do anything about."

"It's plain and clear for my eyes, Mr. Delmas," Yumi states confidently before taking the book back from the coach. "You cannot expel those students, nor can you take away Homecoming, because of the party held at the Abandoned Factory."

Cheers form all over the auditorium at the victory of the student body. Clearly not able to gracefully bow to defeat, Ms. Hertz rushes to the microphone.

"Yumi, I understand you're upset," Hertz chides the girl, "but as a leader within the community, you cannot just follow the crowd so easily."

"I _am_ leading the community, Suzanne," Yumi shouts over the cheers of the students, as her blood boils at the thought of losing fifteen students."You try to expel _any_ of my students and I'll make sure this argument is settled in court."

"Go Yumi!" Sissi preaches in excitement before getting others to follow in her chants. "Save the students! Get back Homecoming!"

Students stand up on their seats (their poor, poor seats) with just as much excitement as Sissi, stomping their feet, clapping their hands, and saying the chants. One by one until almost everyone is following along.

.

"_GO YUMI!"_

_"SAVE THE STUDENTS!"_

_"GET BACK HOMECOMING!"_

_._

_(stomp, clap, stomp)_

_._

_"GO YUMI!"_

_"SAVE THE STUDENTS!"_

_"GET BACK HOMECOMING!"_

_._

_(stomp, clap, stomp)_

_._

_"GO YUMI!"_

_"SAVE THE STUDENTS!"_

_"GET BACK HOMECOMING!"_

**...**

**Académie Kadic****, ****Delacroix Bâtiment des Arts****: Pouvez-Vous M'Entendre Grande Salle- Montpellier, France**

**Saturday, September 5th, 2015**

**1:08 P.M.**

**3rd POV**

The tall girl sits alone in the auditorium as the last person gets out of their seat. It's Laura, and as she walks down the aisle, her pretty face sends Yumi a comforting look. One that says: _You tried._ Yumi makes sure the blonde exits the room before she breaks out into tears.

The drops dribble down her chin as her view of the auditorium blurs. She once could see the four hundred seats in the room, all facing towards the stage before her. In between the chairs and the stage is the pit, where the orchestra performs during plays or musical. There's a single office if you turn to the right of the pit, where all the directors share their space. Everything, every place, is empty. There is not a single sound as Yumi cries alone.

.

.

.

"Yumi!"

She was sure everyone left, no way would she ever cry willingly in front her peers. Yet, there's _two_ people in the room, both that know her by name. The girl hurries out of her chair, turning to face the voices. She's in surprised to see the boys who called out to her.

"Hiroki?!" Yumi states in shock, rubbing at her eyes to be rid of the tears. "Johnny?! What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see what was going on at the assembly. We've been listening the whole time." Yumi eyes widen at Johnny's statement before staring at Hiroki.

"Oh really Hiroki? You know the assembly was for Juniors and Seniors _only_." Hiroki glares at Johnny before hitting him on the head.

"You weren't suppose to tell her that!"

"I'm sorry," Johnny mutters while rubbing his head, "but she looked so sad."

"Johnny I'm no-"

"You know he's not lying," Hiroki interrupts her as he engulfs Yumi in a hug. He's two years younger than Yumi, yet he's already an inch taller. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yumi chimes, too embarrassed to cry to her younger brother. It's suppose to be the other way around, right? Why are tears prickling her eyes then? "Nothing at all."

"Come Oneechan," Hiroki whispers to her, carefully stroking her dark hair as not to move it away from the left side of her neck. Hiroki was the one to spot her hickey, not Yumi. "You can tell me anything."

She remembers his favorite saying. _"You can tell me anything, you just can't trust me to keep it a secret."_

"I failed them," Yumi cries out. "Priscilla, Jacqueline, Anais, Theo, Christophe, Nicholas, Kyle, Ophelia, Ai, Matthew, Thomas, Heidi, Valentina, Bastien, and Cheng; I failed all fifteen of them."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did," Yumi manages in her brother's arms. "They're taking the issue to the School Board. If they can convince them to change the rule, what can I do?"

"You don't have to give up," Johnny says gently, blushing as he rubs Yumi's arm in support. "There's always another way."

"One as good as this one that I can find before they get expelled," she questions? "Besides one hour of detention for the next month?! What are mom and dad going to say?"

"I'll defend you."

"You aren't suppose to be here in the first place," Yumi sighs as she wipes her face and runny nose on her too-big pinnie. She pinches Hiroki's cheek lovingly, causing him to let go of her. "You'll only get in trouble if you try."

"Uncalled for," he states rubbing his now sore face. "And I'll do it anyway."

"Don't," Yumi demands. "Not for the worst Student Body President that's ever lived."

.

.

.

Yumi stares at the two boys in front her as they laugh aloud. Johnny holds his stomach, miserably failing at trying to breath in air. Hiroki is on the ground, rolling around as if he's heard the funniest thing on the planet. Johnny soon joins him, really staying true to the abbreviation of ROFL. Yumi patiently waits as the two boys get most of the laughs out of them and finally stand up.

"What are you talking about Yumi," Johnny chuckles? "You're freaking awesome."

"Yeah, you're the best Student Body President ever," Hiroki giggles, "and the best sister too."

"It's so funny that you would even think you're a horrible president that," Johnny checks his water proof watch, which he never leaves home without, "Hiroki and I have been laughing for five minutes straight."

"Gosh Yumi," Hiroki teases, "with you around, who needs Football practice? I've got a great work out right here!"

"Ha ha," Yumi kids around with them, shining her own brilliant smile. "Very funny."

"We know." Johnny follows after the other boy's sentence with his own.

"We were laughing."

"Thank you both," Yumi says, kissing both boys' cheeks. Hiroki aggressively rubs his face, upset at the abuse his cheek has been getting, while Johnny turns a whole new shade of red. "Really. You've made me feel a lot better."

"Just remember this moment when my birthday comes!" A look of disbelief crosses Johnny's face.

"Shut up Hiroki."

"What, I was only kidding."

"No, actually shut up," Johnny says, looking as if he's attempting to focus. "I think I hear something!"

The three Kadic students quiet down as they all try to listen what seems to be footsteps. All three are certain that there are pats coming from farther up the aisle, down by the auditorium office. They look at each, the boys in fear and Yumi in amusement.

"You're absolutely sure you're feeling better," Johnny attempts to be brave, "because if you're not th-"

"Just go back home, you idiots." Hiroki grabs the boy beside him.

"And that's our que." Yumi shakes her head at the two.

"Don't forget to _ask_ Mom if Johnny can stay for dinner this time!"

The tall girl is sure she hears a 'yeah, yeah' behind the shut doors. She begins to walk up the aisle, trying to get closer to whatever's making that noise. She readies herself for whoever might be hiding in the auditorium's office, immediately switching into a fighting stance. After hearing nothing for the longest while, the girl returns to her normal stance. She's sure now that Johnny must have been overreacting when,

"BOO!"

"HI-YAH!" Yumi shouts as she does a spinning hook kick at the intruder. The man bends back in order to dodge but still gets clocked in the chin. With the weight of his body in that position pulling him down, the man falls. "Holy shit! Odd?"

"Hello... Beautiful..." Yumi rushes to the blonde boy on the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I, ugh..." Odd grabs his bleeding chin. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you're lucky my kick didn't make contact with your nose," Yumi states. The spinning hook kick isn't Pencak Silat, the martial arts Yumi once formally trained in, but it is deadly. "If I did, you'd be getting a wake up surprise at the hospital."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Odd groans. "Damn girl, how do you kick this hard?"

"Practice," Yumi states proudly while wiping Odd's bleeding chin with her pinnie. "Lots and lots of practice."

"Too much practice if you ask me." Yumi giggles at his silly comment.

"Why are you still here Odd?" The boy shrugs his shoulders.

"Well you looked a little sad, so I thought 'why not hide in the auditorium office to surprise Yumi and ask if she'd like to head to Fairview Coffee with Ulrich and I?'"

"Sorry but you thought wrong." Odd frowns.

"You don't wanna hang out?"

"With you, sure," the girls smiles at the blonde, "but with Ulrich?"

"He's not as bad as you think."

"Really," Yumi chides, "because 'not as bad' must equal a terrible human being then."

"Please!"

"No." Odd's eyes widen in an attempt to look as cute as possible.

"Pretty please?"

"I said no." Odd pouts his lip.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Odd, you didn't hear some of the things said to me."

Yumi has never been so embarrassed in her life as when Ulrich gloated in her face about her crushing defeat to the facility. She remembers exactly what he did once the assembly was over.

_"Stick to what you're best at Ishiyama," he mocks, pulling out her phone from his pants. He presses it to her stomach as he whispers in her ear. "Sucking dicks."_

"I hate him Odd," Yumi tells the fair-haired boy. "I can't stand being in the same room as him."

"How did you style your hair last night?" Yumi can't help but stare at him strangely.

"I curled it."

"Hmm," Odd wonders. "And how short would you say your hair curled is?"

Yumi thinks about the weird question, trying to remember the length of her curled hair the night before, and wondering why Odd would ask the question in the first place. After a bit of thought, Yumi moves her left hand to the base of her neck, simulating cutting of her hair. Odd can only look at her.

"This might sound very strange," Odd asks quickly, for fear of Yumi's wrath, "but would you ever make out, or possibly have sex, with Ulrich?"

"What?!"

"Like if you were really drunk at some point in time, let's say yesterday night," Odd ponders carefully, as not to upset Yumi, "and you two just made out and maybe had sex. Is that possible?"

"Not even."

Yumi couldn't imagine shaking Ulrich's hand, let alone kissing him or even having sex with him. She wouldn't know what to do if it did happen, and Yumi would definitely prefer not knowing the interaction ever happened at all.

"Dang it, another brunette off the list." Yumi leapt up at his words.

"Are you saying that Ulrich might have had sex with someone last night?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh m-my..." Yumi stutters, not knowing what to say. "Th-that... that..."

"What? That what?!"

Yumi can feel all the hurt and anger ball up in her stomach, heating her up, and making her feel as if she could spit fire. She's sure that her face is a dark red as her muscles tense and hate clouds her vision.

"That_ gesu-yarō!_"

"What?"

"That _ASSHOLE!_"

"Oh."

"He was slut shaming me during most of that Goddamn assembly," Yumi attempts to speak, but her anger makes her words almost impossible to understand, "but really he fucked some bitch in the same night? And he had the_ audacity_ to speak to me the way he did?"

"So that's a definite 'no' to coming with Ulrich and I to Fairview Coffee?"

"What do you think?" Odd only nods his head in understanding.

"I think YES!"

Yumi turns, already knowing by the voice alone, who had answered the question in her stead.

"Sissi," the tall girl asks, "you're here?"

"Not for long," Sissi says happily, waving at Odd and giving Yumi a hug despite the blood. "We are going to Fairview Coffee with the guys, right?"

"I'm not feeling up to it."

"Come on Yumi, I really need to get away from my dad right now."

"Sissi, I don't know," Yumi whines. You'd think she killed a puppy with the way Sissi is acting. "I really don't want to."

"Please."

"No." Sissi's eyes widen in an attempt to look as cute as possible.

"Pretty please?"

"Sissi..." Sissi pouts her lip.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Alright." Odd mouth opens wide.

"Seriously?!" Yumi shushes the blonde.

"I'm going to have to change though," she says in annoyance. "I'm wearing Odd soaked pajamas."

"You know," Odd says with a wink, "that's a good thing."

"I'm going to ignore that statement."

"I'll dress Odd's wound, and no Odd, I'm not going to ask how you got it," Sissi states matter-of-factly. "Meet you at Fairview, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The buzzing of her phone catches Yumi's attention. She grabs the object from the waistband of her shorts before rubbing it against her pinnie. The last thing she wants to do is indirectly touch Ulrich's penis.

"Moshi-moshi?" A breathy voice talks into the phone.

"Yumi... There's a pink-haired bandit in our house..."

"What?!"

Both Odd and Sissi look at Yumi strangely. Yumi puts Hiroki on speaker phone before asking him to repeat what he had originally said.

"I said I think there's a burglar in our house," Hiroki says quietly. "She has pink hair."

"Pink hair?!" Sissi quiets the blonde boy.

"Hiroki that isn't a burglar that's a friend of mine," Yumi says, trying to think of a convincing lie. "... A friend who slept over after the party. She had no where to crash so..."

"Oh well, that's awkward. Can you come get your friend?" Sissi jumps in joy.

"A friend? Bring her along for lunch."

"I don't know..."

"Actually Yumi," Odd seriously states. "Bring her a long for lunch."

"Why?"

"I have a sneaky feeling I've seen your friend before." Yumi rises an eyebrow towards him.

"That wasn't creepy at all."

"Please."

Yumi's two friends both widen their eyes and puff out their lips in their own strange way, trying to be as cute possible. Sissi would look pretty adorable if it wasn't for Odd doing the exact same thing right next to her. Instead they both look super weird. When the two of them act like this, especially together, Yumi can't help but feel really creeped out.

"Not this again," Yumi begs. "I'm going to bring her, alright?"

"Thank you Yumi!"

The girl shakes her head in disbelief. Yumi is sure at this rate, her entire life will be filled with unexpected problems.

And with that, the tall girl ran off.

* * *

**Finally done! Aren't you guys glad? This chapter is soooo loooong! *_***

**Remember that two more chapters set on the day of September 5th 2015 will be coming out between the months of April-August. One will be posted on September 5th, 2015. From then on, each chapter will be posted on the same date as it is in the story. **

**If you want to make a suggestions to the story line (plot devices, OCs, etc.) then please PM/review me your ideas between those months so that it may possibly be incorporated into the story. If you send them in after September 5th, the chances are that they won't be accepted.**

**French Translations (please let me know if anything is wrong):**

_Delacroix Bâtiment des Arts- _Delacroix Arts Building

_Couloir des Danseurs- _Hallway of the Dancers

_Pouvez-Vous M'Entendre Grande Salle- _Can You Hear Me Auditorium

_Construit en mémoire affectueuse pour Madeleine Delmas- _Built in loving memory of Madeleine Delmas

**Japanese Translations (please let me know if anything is wrong):**

_Chikushō-_ Oh shit

_Urusai- _Shut up

_Oneechan- _Older sister

_Gesu-Yarō-_ Asshole

_Moshi-moshi-_ Hi (phone greeting)

**Chapter 3: Something Irreversible- 3rd POV:**

_Then it's settled: We call her Maia Stones._

**...**

"I hate you with my whole entire being, Ulrich Stern."

**...**

"Oui, quitter si vous ne pouvez pas manipuler la vérité!"

**...**

Despite how different they are, Ulrich can't help but feel that they complement each other well.

**...**

_All of you meet me in the Abandoned Factory at midnight._

**...**

"If being in love were easy don't you think everyone would be in love?"

**...**

Although he deserves it, that doesn't mean it can't hurt.

**...**

"Vous mangez beaucoup connard, mais d'accord."

**...**

Jealousy can make the prettiest of girls, ugly.

**...**

"She's the girl I was talking about Ulrich, the one from my dreams."

**...**

They had all sparked something, something irreversible.

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
